Spies and Angels Don't Match
by readingirl
Summary: Summary: Liza and Lily are twin CIA witches. They find a falling girl and help her. Problem? The twins can't let her find out who they work for and what they are. Full summary inside. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. fallen angel

Hey everyone. This is my second story and my first on Maximum Ride. Also, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. A majority of this is made up as well. So yeah, you know the drill. Please read and review.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genius witches Lily and Liza work for the CIA. When one day going home, the twins see a girl at the age if fourteen with wings fall from the sky, they save her life. They help the girl get back to her flock and defeat the school. But the problem? The twins can NOT let them find out that they're CIA agents. What a wonderful way to spend summer vacation; trying to help an girl while keeping who and what they are a secret

This story is set after School's Out-Forever, but I read all the books so it might be a little strange and include detailes from the later books. I can't remember if it's the erasers or flyboys so I'm going to go with flyboys. I'm only going to make this in the p.o.v. of the twins since I'm not sure how to do it for the other characters.

**Disclamer:**The only things I own are my own characters and the plot. The rest of it belongs to James Patterson.

~.~

Lily's p.o.v.

My twin sister and I were walking home from the last day of our senior year at high school. We had already got accepted into Stanford **(sp?)** and were planning on going there for university. Yeah I know what you're thinking. We're only thirteen. How are we going to university already.

Well you see, my sister and I are both twin orphan geniuses. We skipped a few grades already and yeah. We work for the CIA. We're also-I am NOT crazy-witches. Yes you heard me correct. Witches. As in the pointy hat turning people into toads witches. Actually I'm just joking. At least about the turning people into toads and wearing pointy hats.

"This is so heavy," moaned Liza, "Tell me again why we're each carrying four spell books plus a bunch of other things?"

"We can't risk being found out," I said patiently. I'm the patient, calm one. My sister's the risk taking sucidial idiot.

"Um...Lily? I see a falling angel," said Liza weakly.

"Dear sister, you have officially gone crazy," I replied cheerfully while looking at the direction of the "falling angel." I casted a spell that increased my sight. I saw a girl with wings dropping. She seemed to have cuts all over her body and one of the wings was bleeding.

"It's a girl, you idiot," I said and started jogging towards her with Liza following me.

"Gunshot at the wing. Claw marks on the rest and a few brusises. Three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She's also out cold," reported Liza as she examined the body.

"Let's get her some where safe," I murmured. Suddenly a bunch well more like 5 of silver robots with wings landed around us.

"Give us the girl and no one will be hurt," said one in a stiff, well, robotic voice.

"Yeah sure when pigs fly," said Liza in a sweet voice a.k.a. the voice where she's about to beat the crap out of something or someone.

"Fireball spell," she whispered to me.

I got ready the incantation in my head and got ready to fry someone or should I say something.

"On three, THREE!"yelled Liza. I was used to that since we were always too lazy to say one, two, three, go. One by one, the flying robots got fried. All that remained were ashes and ashes and more ashes.

"Hello?...Yeah it's Liza...Lily and I are going to be home late...No...We just want to do a little bit of research on Stanford...Yeah...Of course it's her idea...We won't...Around eight thirty...'kay...bye," said Lily as she called Serena, the person who takes care of us.

"Did I metion before how I hate hearing half a conversation?" I demanded at her.

"Of course, dear sister. Why do you think I do it?" she replied.

I bruied the ashes careful not to leave any trace of anyone being here.

I carried the girl into the woods and sat her down next to a tree. "Cast a perimeter spell, Liz," I ordered as I looked at her wounds. The bullet had passed neatly through the wing so I first bandaged that up. Then I set the ribs and took out bindings. Then I fixed up her ankle. "Sometimes it pays to be paranoid," I said cheerfully.

I carried her deeper into the woods and arrived at a tree house Liza and I had built a few years ago when we were living on the streets. Our parents had died when we were nine years old. We discovered out powers at age ten. We joined the CIA at age eleven. Got a proper education and now at thirteen, two years later, we graduated high school.

I casted a high jump spell and landed on the edge. Inside was a bed and I left the girl there. Liza took care of the girl and I got out my laptop. I made my laptop by myself. It was solar powered and I could go online anywhere and everywhere. I took out a notebook and started researching for a few hours and muttering about how a stupid twin sister made up a stupid lie and making me do all the stupid research and jotting down stupid notes and getting stupid blisters over my stupid hand.

"I don't think I ever heard someone use that many stupids in a sentence," groaned an unfamiliar voice.

"You're up," I said and continued looking at websites on Stanford.

"Where am I?" she demanded and try to sit up.

"We get to do the interrogating," snapped Liza, "Number one: Who are you? Number two: What are you? Number three: Why do you have wings? Number four: Why are you hurt? Number five: say thank you to my sister for saving your life.

"I'm Max Ride. I'm and avian human. Scientists gave me my wings. I was attacked. Thank you to my sister for saving your life. Why am I saying all that?" said the girl.

"Blame my sister. I'm Selene and that's Serena," I lied with a smile. "You were shot through the left wing. Three of your ribs are broken and you dislocated your ankle so I wouldn't recomend moving. You're in the woods and safe," I said while not looking up from the computer once.

"Time?" asked Liza.

"It's eight. We should go," I said. I shut down the computer and picked up my notebook. "And Max? Don't go any where. You're safe while you're in the house."

"I'll run to get something for her to eat. Be back in five," said Liza as she leaped from the tree house and vanished into the woods. I picked up my pencil and went to the walls. I started drawing a bunch of protective runes. Five minuets later Liza came back with chinese food. I left plastic spoons, forks, bowls, and wooden chopsticks.

"We'll be back tomorrow," I said as we disappeared into to woods.

-_-

Love it? Hate it? Please review. I allow anynomous reviews so if you are an anynomous reviewer and you want me to review, give me a valid email adress. Also, what color are the flock's hair? Just wondering see as how I haven't read the books in a while. I welcome all ideas and advice. If you give me an idea, I'll try to fit it into the story.

and the button's

right

there (i think)


	2. experiments

Hi everyone. I'm back with the second chapter of Spies and Angels Don't Match. Thank you **Alexa35** for being my first reviewer.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genius witches Liza and Lily work for the CIA. When one day going home, the twins see a fourteen year old girl with wings fall from the sky. They save her life. The twins try to help her get back to her flock and defeat the school. Problem? Liza and Lily can NOT let them know that they're spies and witches. What a wonderful way to spend summer vacation.

**Disclamer:**Only the plot and my characters belong to me. The rest all belongs to James Patterson.

Also, sorry for the spelling and the grammar mistakes. And, did you know that there's going to be a Maximum Ride movie? It's going to be released sometime in 2010 and a trailer's going to be out in December 2009. :)

~.~

Liza's p.o.v.

On the morning after we found Max Ride, Lily and I snuck out at three in the morning. I carried a bag of food and Lily carried our bags with the spell books and everything. The bags were spelled so that any one that was human wouldn't see the spell books. Lily's way too over protective and paranoid. She keeps two knives, three daggers, and a gun inside her bag and makes me do the same. When we want someone to kill someone to make an example, we use guns. Personally, I hate using guns and I'm sure Lily does to. Guns make it too easy to kill people. Instead, we stick to knives, daggers, arrows, and that sort of stuff. Just anything but guns. We spend all our time learning how to use other weapons which is actually sort of fun.

"Toss me the food," called out Lily softly as we arrived at the tree house. We spent one year alone on the streets after our parents died. Then we built the house.

I threw the food to her and jumped up. "The girl okay?" I asked softly.

"Guess she ate the food," said Lily cheerfully, "Probably got too hungry."

"So what does avian mean anyways?" I asked her knowing that she researched the word.

"It's an adjective meaning of or pertaining to birds. It's the latin word for bird which we alredy knew. In the past there was the avian flu or bird flu. It's a virus that doesn't usually infect humans but since 1997 there has been reports of human infection," she said.

"Enough," I yelped knowing that if I let her she would start to say with the meaning and go on to what root it came from and a bunch of other weird things that we did NOT need to know.

"You're no fun," she pouted. I rolled my eyes and sat at the doorway with my legs dangling. "I drew a bunch of proof runes on the house and recasted your perimeter spell. I also dropped a barrier ball," she added. A barrier ball was something that could make a barrier around the chosen area. It's activates by voice identfication who means only Lily and I can use it.

I sat there for a two hours with my sister waiting for dawn. Seeing the sun rise is an amazing sight. It's all shades orange, red, and yellow at the same time mixing a little bit and coloring the sky. I use to sit here all the time just waiting for the sun to rise.

"Reminds me of Mom and Dad," said Lily.

"Yeah. I miss them, but I like my life as well now. I don't regret joining them. Do you?" I asked.

"No. We don't have to kill anyone. We just gather information and that's it. Remember? Serena promised us that if we ever killed a person, she would get us tossed into jail faster then someone can say boo," she answered with a laugh.

I leaned against Lily's shoulder and fell asleep. "Wow, I can't believe you two aren't going to fall off," remarked a voice.

"You're up," I said drily.

"Your sister said the same thing to me," she remarked.

"Someone's coming," whispered Lily as she pushed us in and slammed the door shut. I ran to the holes in the wall a.k.a. windows and rolled down the pieces of cloth.

"Perimeter?" I asked meaning if it was the perimeter spell that was activated.

She nodded. "I think there's six living things, but one's smaller than the a human. Probably a cat or a dog," she murmured and concentrated.

"How do you guys know?" asked Max.

"Technology," I muttered, "We need one way glass."

"After this, I'm immediatly going to talk to them for some," moaned Lily.

"Hey look, it's a tree house. Maybe we can stay there for now," said a voice that belonged to a littled girl.

"Angel," murmured Max.

"You know her?" I demanded.

"Yeah."

I poked Lily and she glared at me. She opened the door and leaned out. "May I help you?" she asked.

I felt something prod against my shield. "Mind reader," hissed Lily. Looks like she felt the same thing. Lily and I have something against mind readers after someone got into our heads and tried to convince us to do something.

"Angel?"called out Max as she stuck her head out.

"Max, you're okay!" squealed the little girl a.k.a. Angel.

"Um...actually she's not okay. Your friend can't fly and she has three broken ribs. Judging by the speed of her healing, she'll be okay in a few days," said Lily.

"So who are you all?" I asked curiously, "and who's the mind reader?"

"I am. Why can't I read your mind?" said the little girl.

"We have mind blocks. So who are you all?" I wondered out loud.

Lily and I casted a spell in Greek under our breath. The spell allowed us to see the truth. I swung myself out of the house and onto the ground. Leaning against the tree I glanced at them. "Well? Oh and by the way, don't lie. I'll know if you do."

"Why shouldn't we lie?" asked a black haired boy.

"Like I said, I'll know if you lie. My sister and I will tell you all our real names if you tell us yours, deal?" I replied.

"I'm Fang. That's Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and The Gasman. Don't ask. The dog's Total," he said while pointing out each one.

"We told Max that our name's are Selene and Serena, but actually it's Lily and Liza," I said going through with my deal.

"Sorry, Max. We were taught to never trust anyone," apologized Lily.

Just then the flying robot things came again. "Hello? We just beated the crap out of a bunch of ya yesterday so just get lost," I snapped in a very annoyed voice.

"Give us the experiments," said the leader.

"Experiments. Huh," remarked Lily. She flung herself down and smiled. "I have a few prototypes I wanna try out. Y'all might wanna move back," she warned.

Reaching into her bag she picked up what looked like a small box. She opened it and out climbed what looked like a silver ladybug. "Meet DeeDee. I just made her. She fries any machine I want her to. Wanna see?" Lily didn't wait for an answer. The bug flew to one of the things and literally fried the robot. Then it flew away and did that to all the 'bots.

"I love being me," sighed Lily cheerfully.

"Common up. You can all fly right?" I asked. I jumped up and grabbed a branch. Moving higher and higher I went in with Lily right behind me. "I beat you," I said with a grin.

"I'd punch you in the face if I thought it would do any good," she told me.

"But it won't," I replied.

"So which one of you is Liza?" asked Nudge.

"Me. I'd say that it's a pleasure to meet you but see as how since we've met Max, we've been officially attacked twice I'm not so sure," I answered.

"What are those flying robotic things?" asked Lily.

"We call them flyboys," answered Max.

"So how are you all 'experiments'?" I wondered.

"We were taken by the school, a place where they make mutants. They did horrible experiments on us, but two years ago we escaped..." said Nudge and she went on and on about the school and what happened.

I noticed Lily take out her laptop and a new notebook. "So where's the school located?" I asked and Angel answered. **(a/n can someone please tell me where the school is located?)**

"So now all we have to do it bury it...forever," said Lily softly.

-_-

Yay! another chapter done. I allow anonymous reviews so if you are an anonymous reviewer and you want me to reply, give me a VALID email adress. I welcome all ideas and advice so yeah. Please review.


	3. explanations

Once again. thank you alexa35 for reviewing. Sorry for the mistakes.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genius witches Liza and Lily work for the CIA. When one day going home, the twins see a fourteen year old girl with wings fall from the sky. They save her life. The twins try to help her get back to her flock and defeat the school. Problem? Liza and Lily can NOT let them know that they're spies and witches. What a wonderful way to spend summer vacation.

**Disclamer:**I only own the plot and the twins.

~.~

Lily's p.o.v.

I sighed as I laid down on the grass in the woods and thought about my past.

My parents were killed when we were nine years old. They were shot through the head. I never found out who the murderer was, but we guessed that it was probably a hitperson hired to kill them. Liza and I lived on the streets for two years until we were eleven. During that time, we discovered our powers as witches. At the age of eleven, the CIA found us and took us in. We got a proper education and now at thirteen we graduated from high school. Even though Liza and I act like we're all powerful, we're not. I'd tell you our weaknesses but then I's have to kill you. I think you already know a majority of this since I mentioned it before.

I never stopped wondering who killed our parents, but I settled for what we thought. As you might have guessed, I'm a bookworm. I study like hell all the time. I have an amazing ability to remember everything I read but sadly I don't have a photographic memory. Liza has that skill too. Having that ability is one of the things that makes us really smart.

Liza and I are identical twins. Like some twins, we know if the other is hurt or in danger. We can also read each other really well. Liza and I might act as though we argue a lot, but truthfully, I don't think I could ever live without her. Liza is all that remains of my family and I would do anything to protect her.

"You think to much, dear sister," drawled Liza.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered scooting over for her to lie down.

"By the goddess, the flock really do eat a lot. I had to but a bunch of food for them. I'm spending like a lot of my allowence," she ranted, "And goddess, Nudge talks more than you do when you're in one of your defination moods. And that's saying something. I've never heard anyone before Nudge talk more than you. And now I know why the eight year old boy is called The Gasman."

"Here. Yesterday when they were talking, I jotted down notes. Later, I researched the USA laws and I found enough to get them put in jail for life," I said tossing her my notebook.

"I never get how you know which notebook is which. They're all identical," she remarked.

"秘密," I said. (secret in chinese **a/n I got it from a translation site.**) We had to learn how to speak, write, understand, and read several languages which included Latin, Greek, Chinese (several kinds both traditional and simplified), and a bunch of others. We took French in high school and learned Latin and Greek for spells. Latin and Greek are actually similar to each other since the Romans learned it from the Etruscans who learned it from the Greeks.

"魔术权?" she replied. (magic right?). I nodded and flashed a sweet smile. Remember how Liza and I used truth spells? Well, it's possible to fool the spells by saying half truth and half false things. Keep a majority of it true and ta da! Magic isn't foolproof. It takes time and skill to learn different spells so we can't rely on magic all the time. Sometimes, magic fails you. We, witches, don't have an infinity amount of magic. If we use too strong spells, we drain.

"This is suppose to be relaxing summer vacation. Instead we get stuck with bird kids and now we have to help them defeat the school," moaned Liza.

"We don't have to," I replied.

"Yeah, but if we don't, it's gonna rest on our conscience for the rest of our stupid life," she grumbled.

I laughed and said, "The kid Angel looks sweet. Too bad she's a mind reader."

"Yeah, I know. Ya know that Iggy's blind? They did experiments on him at the school, and one day, he couldn't see anymore," she said.

"Yeah, I realized that when I saw him," I murmured.

"You do realize that if we put them all in jail, they could still escape," said Liza.

"I know. The police are useless," I replied, "They let plenty of criminals excape all the time."

"Common. We can hurry back, find the school, crash the school, come back, and enjoy the rest of our break," she said cheerfully.

We got up and started to head back to the tree house.

"Look, Liza wants us to quickly defeat the school, so can we please hurry up and do it?" I demanded as we climbed back up to the tree house.

"It's not that easy. We've been trying for a long time," snapped Max.

"Actually it is. All we have to do is, find the school, call the police, and get them arrested," replied Liza.

"If it was that easy, we would have done it a long, long time ago," muttered Max, "We don't have enough power to shut them down once and for all."

"You don't. We do," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Iggy.

"Look, I have to sugar everything so here's the deal. There are somethings we can't tell you. If we did, we'd get into more trouble then you ever have. All you have to know is, we do NOT work for the school and we will help you," I answered.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" asked Fang quietly.

"You don't. You just have to take our word for it. Liza and I will leave and let you make your desision alone. If you are still here after we come back, it means you accept our help. If not, then you don't. Simple as that. We're not asking you to trust us. We don't trust you and it doesn't matter if you trust us or not. All this is just if you want our help or not," I murmured. I left the house and went back to the field to lie down.

"You think they'll accept our help?" I asked.

"Dunno. It doesn't really matter. If they do, fine we'll help. If they don't well it's their loss," she answered.

"By the goddess, you can be cold sometimes," I remarked, "common. Let's go back. They've had enough time to think."

"We've made our desision. But first answer a question. Why are you willing to do this for us?" said Max when we got back.

"It feels like the right thing to do," I answered.

"Well then, we accept your help," she decided.

-_-

Please review. Sorry but this one's shorter then the others. I welcome all ideas and advice.


	4. witches

Thank you LovelyNBlue and alexa35 for reviewing my last chapter.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genus witches Liza and Lily work for the CIA. One day when the girls head home, they see a fourteen year old girl with wings fall from the sky. The twins save her life and try to help her get back to her flock and defeat the school. Problem? Liza and Lily can not let them know who and what they are. What a wonderful way to spend a summer vacation.

**Disclamer:**Only the twins, a few other characters, and the plot belong to me. The rest all belongs to James Patterson.

~.~

Liza's p.o.v.

"Hey, Lil. What do you think of the flock?" I asked my sister as we sat on a high tree branch.

"Angel has the ability to do wayyyyyyy to many things six year olds shouldn't be able to do. The Gasman stinks literally. Nudge talks to much. Fang talks to little. They should mix Fang with Nudge. Max...well, Max is a true leader. She cares for the flock and she's strong. Max is willing to do anything for her flock," she answered. **(a/n can someone tell me all of the flocks powers in a review or pm?).**

"Yeah. Like totally," I said in the crappy imitation of a girly girl voice. "I've gotten an excuse to let us go away for a few days. I told Serena that we learned something that we had to take care of but I didn't say what. She agreed to let us go, but we need to get back as soon as possible since they might have a job for us to do. We have two weeks, tops so we have to hurry up and do this. Also you made a hoverboard right?" I said.

"Yeah but it's a prototype. I have a charger that will allow it to recharge but I'm trying to make it solar powered like or laptops. Anyways, my point is that the board might break and I might not beable to fix it. I've been tinkering around trying to make it work well enough. I've already tried it, but the flock can go up to two-hundred miles per hour, Max even more. The board only goes up to one fifty. Also there's the falling problem. If we fall from the board, then we'll probably die. That problem can be solved with parachutes, but if it's to low I found a spell that's going to slow down the speed we fall. The board goes on voice acativation and will obey a few commands I've input into, but if it doesn't work again the slow speed spell. We have to work on the spell for a while which might be a problem since the flock can't find out about what we are, but we can work on it while they sleep. The hoverboard doesn't react to water as well which is a good thing because of the weather." she explained.

Lily's the inventor. Tell her to invent something to do something, give her a lot of money for the materials and boom. Out comes the invention. Sometimes it back fires but then again, that's the point of having a proto type. Make it, work it, fix the wrong parts, break a few bones practicing (I'm not joking. I broke a few ribs once while trying to work an invention that attaches bugs to something. Don't ask how I broke something.), and ta da! Out comes the invention.

Lily's also the one who does a majority of the research. Like when we figured out that we were witches.

**(a/n alixa35 wanted an explanation on witches so here it is)**

The power of the witches goes to the people which it thinks are worthy of the power. Yes, our power has a mind of it's own When witches reach the age of ten, they realize what they are. Witches are naturally afraid of fire and they have to learn how to face their fears. During the witch hunts in the burning times, how were the one million witches murdered? They were burned. Of course not all the "witches" were true witches. No one knows who the first witches were. Witches have been around for probably as long as Homo Sapiens Sapiens **(sp?)**. A long time ago, witches split into eight groups. There's the Black Earth Witches and White Earth Witches. There's Black Water Witches and there's White Water Witches. There's Black Air Witches and there's White Air Witches. There's Black Fire Witches and there's White Fire Witches. As you can probably guess, not a lot of witches are black and white fire witches. Black magic isn't evil dispite how some people think.

**Black and White Earth Witches:**Black and White Earth Witches specialize in animals and of course earth spells. They can talk to animals and get them to become spies. Animals around Earth Witches become smarter, more human like. They can also talk to plants and trees. Earth Witches can see poison from plants. They're great around plants and most live in the mountains. It's not possible for Earth Witches to die from hunger. Earth Witches can transport as long as they're standing on something natural from the earth. Earth Witches ate not vegetarians but many of them refuse to hunt animals.

**Black and White Water Witches:**Black and White Water Witches specialize in healing and water spells. They can learn how to do healing spells the quickest. All water connects which means that as long as a majority part of them is in water, they can transport from place to place. It is not possible for Water Witches to die from thirst.

**Black and White Air Witches:**Black and White Air Witches specialize in levetation and air spells. It's easy for Air Witches to move things from one place to another sort of like a telekenetic**(sp?)**. Unlike Water, Earth, and Fire Witches, Air Witches do not have to see what they want to move in order to transport them. Air Witches can teleport anywhere they want as long as they know the exact coordinates of the place. All Witches are polymaths naturally. Air Witches can not die from lack of oxygen.

**Black and White Fire Witches:**Black and White Fire Witches specialize in ley lines and fire spells. Ley lines are burning hot lines in the earth. It is possible Earth Witches to use ley lines but most don't unless they want to burn to death. Fire Witches can draw power from the ley lines as long as they're close to one and there are a lot of ley lines in the earth. Fire Witches are the most powerful ones. It's impossible for a Fire Witch to burn to death.

Witches choose to major in two different kinds of magic. One's black magic. The other's white magic. It's not possible for someone to be a black witch in the same element as their white magic. For example, it's not possible for someone to be a Black Fire Witch and a White Fire Witch. Also, a witch has to be a black and a white witch. There always has to be balance.

**(a/n end of explanation)**

We haven't uncovered all information about witches.

So what kind of witch are we? Don't read on until you guess.

The answer is.................................................................................................

Nothing! Witches don't choose what they decide to major in until their sixteenth birthday. That way they get to experience all different kinds of spells. The bad part is that, we don't get any transport spells until our sixteenth birthday. Witches can use all sorts of spells but most decide to use the spells in their element.

Now back to the point.

While Lily's the safe one, I'm the risk taker.

I experiment on Lily's inventions and point out the kinks to her after I try them out.

Even though Lily and I are so different, we're also pretty similar to each other. We're both smart, can remember everything we read, polymaths, identical to each other on the outside, and a bunch of other stuff. And the one major thing that we're alike? We're both persistant. When we have something to do, we will do it no matter what happens.

"Liza, Liza," called out a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Lily looking at me. "What?"

"You fell asleep while we were working on the spell. I guess you spent too much energy. Common. Max and the others are ready to leave. I already got our stuff and the 'chutes. It's time for us to go," she said.

Lily picked up the hoverboard and activated it. The hoverboard floated up and she stepped on it. "Hold on tight. I'll move us," she said.

I climbed up and wrapped my armes around her waist. She shifted her weight so the board pointed up and said, "Go."

It shot up and she moved to where the flock was waiting. "Stop. Well what do you think of the board?" she said cheerfully.

"It's uh... interesting," answered Max.

"Oh oh oh. I wanna try. Please Max, can I try the board?"begged Nudge.

"Ask the twins," replied Max. The flock just calls us the twins since they can't tell us apart. Hell, no one can tell us apart except for us."

"Yeah sure," said Lily with a smile.

"Well, let's go," called Max to everyone.

Lily tipped the board so that it would go the way she wanted it to. The board reacted on simple commands: go, stop, faster, slower, land, up, etc. Luckly for us, we didn't fall and crash land onto the ground.

"Max, I want some food. I'm hungry. Can we please stop for some food?" begged Nudge.

"Yeah, Max. I'm hungry to," agreed Gazzy.

"Fine, we'll stop for a while. Does anyone have any money?" said Max.

"Lily and I do. We save up a lot of money from our allowence. We only spend on Lily's inventions and a few other things," I answered. Together, Lily and I have around six hundred dollars saved up. We landed at a fast food restraunt. You should see how much the flock eats. Then again, you shouldn't. Max and the others literally inhale their food and it looks disgusting.

"Let's keep on going. We have to get there and back before two weeks are up or else Liza and I are going to be in a lot of trouble," said Lily. Lily hates getting into trouble, but seeing as how she's a spy, Lily gets into a huge load of trouble some days. Even though we only gather information, we learn how to fight because on some occasions, okay a majority of occasions, we get into a fight because someone wants to kill us. That's sort of the point of making us learn and know how to fight.

"Flyboy alert!" yelled Max. Behind us were about fifty flyboys. I groaned. "Aim for the spot in their spine between their shoulder. They should break when you kick them there. **(a/n I can't remember where their weak spot was, so I'm making it up.)**

"I move, you attack," ordered Lily. I nodded my head in agreement and shifted so that I could attack anything that came my way. The flyboys headed for the flock, leaving us along.

"Change of plan. Grab the gun," muttered Lily urgently.

I did as she wanted me to and aimed for them and fired. The flock took out the ones I didn't hit and again we won. "You have a gun?! Since when did you have a gun?" yelled Max.

"I've had it with me all this time," answered Lily calmly.

"Are we going?" I asked. Max nodded and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Max and the others didn't notice that the bullet holes were all in the right place. I don't miss my target and neither does Lily.

"Why the gun?" I asked Lily.

"'Cause I hate the gun. Besides, only an expert can shoot a moving target while moving and if it's a gun, the hole's harder to see," she explained. Yep, Lily's defiently the calm one who can make desisions in a split second.

"We should find somewhere to land soon. By the way the clouds are moving, there's going to be a storm soon!" I shouted.

"How do you know?" asked Iggy.

"Just take our word for it. We studied storms in school," I answered.

"Fine. Everyone search for a place where we can stay dry and rest for the rest of the day!" yelled Max.

We ended up sleeping in trees in a park. Like I predicted, there was a storm. The trees gave us a little shelter, but the clouds still dumped tons of water on us. At least we didn't have to fly in the rain.

Oh, I just love being me.

-_-

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at my friends' house (they're twins) and I didn't get back until it was really late. I made this chapter longer than the rest to make up for not updating yesterday. Tomorrow I'm going over to my other friend's house and I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I might not update tomorrow as well. And now, please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to requests, ideas, and advice. XD


	5. before the fight

Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the mistakes in my story like always.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genus witches Liza and Lily work for the CIA. One day when the girls head home, they see a fourteen year old girl with wings fall from the sky. The twins save her life and try to help her get back to her flock and defeat the school. Problem? Liza and Lily can not let them know who and what they are. What a wonderful way to spend a summer vacation.

**Disclamer:**I sadly do not own anything in Maximum Ride.

~.~

Lily's p.o.v.

On that night after everyone else had fallen asleep, I got up climbed off the tree. On some days, I hardly sleep at night. For some reason, staying awake isn't that hard for me.

"Can't sleep again?" asked Liza as she came up behind me.

I masked my surprise and answered, "Yeah."

Liza really does know me really well. Like some twins, Liza and I, we can both sense each other like how the other's feeling, if they're in danger, that sort of stuff. We were born at the same time on the same day so we can't exactly say who's older or not.

"I feel sorry for the flock," she said, "They're so young, some of them, but they've been through so much."

"So have we," I answered.

"Yeah, but we had thing they didn't: a home, parents, that sort of thing" she replied.

"Yeah, and they're not completely one race. We are," I said softly. Out of habit, I still give a second definition to some sentences that only Liza knows the true meaning of.

"We can never tell the flock our secrets, Lily. If we did, they'd be in danger every where they go and some of the ones they meet will also be a danger to them just because they know their secret. And the people we work for won't be happy either. They'll get brain washed and the secret'll be out," she murmured.

"I know, I know, but I really like the flock," I reply.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Unlike you, I can't live without sleeping," she said walking off.

I nodded and checked my watch. 3:00 in the morning. I sighed, got up, and walked back to where Liza was.

In the morning, I woke to Liza shaking me slightly. "Get up. We're leaving and it's my turn to drive the board. You can eat breakfast while we're flying," she said.

I nodded and she tossed me a bag. Inside was loaf of bread which I started chewing on. I sat down on the board with my legs dangling on the side and held on with one hand while eating wtih the other.

"And I thought I was sucidial," I heard Liza mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked sweetly.

"何もない," she replied. **(nothing)**

"Good,"I replied.

We flew off again and started to head for the school. Nudge started begging Max for some food so we had to stop for some food if we didn't want to go crazy from her whining.

"Seriously, Nudge. You're like always hungry," complained Max.

Nudge just smiled and continued eating. I laughed as Liza rolled her eyes at Nudge and Max, but I did understand. Really, I did. Nudge was always the one that bugged us to go and get food. I wondered how they lived in the past.

"You talk to much, Nudge," Liza informed her.

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone, Liza," I said.

"Do I look like I care?" she replied.

"Yep," I answered.

She glowered at me and I ignored her while chatting with Max the only flock member not eating. "So, how does it feel like to be ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird and not have to go to school?" I asked.

"Well, actually we had to go to school for a while before we met you, but the person that took care of us was evil, so we didn't have to go to school anymore," she explained.

"Lucky, we still have to go to school, well college, for a few years, and then we're good," I moaned.

Just then I looked out the window and saw Total barking at us. Max saw him as well and we paid and left.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me," whined Total. **(a/n I am so sorry. I forgot about Total until now.)**

I rolled my eyes and got out the hidden board. "Come on we should set out again. I wanna streach out my wings," said the impatient talking dog..

"Spoild dog," I heard Liza mutter.

"By the goddess, don't be so mean," I chidded her.

She punched me playfully or at least tried. I ducked out of the way and lightly kicked her leg. I laughed and tugged her hand.

As we started flying again I couldn't help but think that we were being rude for wanting to just hurry up and finished this. But there is a point: we're trying to keep the avian human's secret away from the CIA and the longer we're away, the faster they might find out the secret.

"Can't wait for school to start. No more discovering strange things. No more getting into fights for our lives. No more destorying mad scientists' labs and sending them to jail," muttered Liza.

I murmured my agreement with her statement.

"Look, we're nearly there. We should get a good night sleep and deal with the school tomorrow," called out Max. The rest of us nodded in agreement and we went to a hotel for a one night room.

"How much money left?" I asked Liza.

"Um...about three fifty," she answered.

"Oh. I'm gonna go shower. It's been like forever since I've been in clean clothes," I complained.

I took a nice twenty minuets shower and dressed in dark red shorts and a forest green T-shirt. We usually wear dark clothing so that if we get into an unexpected fight, the cloth's stains don't show as easily. We never wear jeans because they're hard to run in and it's hard to move in. As I walked out Nudge started commenting on my outfit."That look really nice but it's too dark. Your T-shirt should be lighter so that it looks brighter. Dark clothes make you look like a thief, no offence..."she said and went on...and on...and on. I tuned out the rest of what she was saying.

"Nudge, we dress in dark clothing so that it's easier to hide," said Liza.

"Liz, that was just plain rude," I complained.

She sighed, took out her iPod and ear phones and started mouthing lyrics to the songs while I mouthed sang along underneath my breath while reading her lips:I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afrad to cry everyonce in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me...**(a/n if you don't know that's What Hurts the Most by Cascasda. It's a really good song. I do not own that song in anyway.)**

I took one of the ear phones and listening to songs while participating in conversations with the flock. The conversatings turned into murmurs and the murmurs slowly died away leaving six avian humans, two dogs, and a dog asleep on the ground.

-_-

No one reviewed the last chapter. :( :( :( :( :(. It doesn't really matter to me anyways. I like typing, but I really would like your opinions and everything on my chapters. So yeah. I just wanted ya'll to know that I think the next chapter's going to be a last one.

I'd really like it if you read my sequel. :)

please click on the button right

here and review


	6. the end

Hey ya'll. This is the final chapter to Spies and Angels Don't Match. So sad.

**Summary:**Twins thirteen year old orphan genus witches Liza and Lily work for the CIA. One day when the girls head home, they see a fourteen year old girl with wings fall from the sky. The twins save her life and try to help her get back to her flock and defeat the school. Problem? Liza and Lily can not let them know who and what they are. What a wonderful way to spend a summer vacation.

**Disclamer:**Only the twins, a few other characters, and the plot belong to me. The rest all belongs to James Patterson.

~.~

Liza's p.o.v.

I woke up at five in the morning to Lily's head leaning on chest using it as a nice pillow seeing as how we were both flat. Somehow over night it was still on and the ear phones hadn't fallen off. Now it was playing Potential Break up Song by Aly and AJ.

"Wake up, Lil," I said while shaking her gently.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"Dawn," I answered.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at dawn?" she grumbled.

"I woke up at dawn so according to my logic, you should to," I whispered while pointing to the flock members dead asleep on the two beds.

She got the note and replied just as softly, "What kind of logic is that?"

"My logic," I said. I took my bag and janked out an outfit identicial to Lily's T-shirt and shorts. I changed and we dyed our hair into a light brunette color that would come out after three washes. Then we tied it into matching ponytails with a stripe of ribbon with spikes in it so that anyone who pulled our hair would get a nasty surprise. Lily handed me ice blue color contacts that went over our green eyes.

When we're about to do something that might blow our secret, we go into heavy disguises that would stop anyone from finding out who we were. I hesitated then dragged Lily into the bathroom. I handed her long black pants that were easy to move and run in. I pulled on black sneakers and she did the same. We changed into a bullet proof vest underneath our newly changed into black T-shirt. We slipped on a black jacket and put on a black cap that covered our face.

"I got everything?" she asked.

I checked her over as she did to me and we nodded in unison at each other.

"Maybe we should change our hair to black," I mussed as we hid our weapons on our body.

"No way. No more black. Nudge is going to talk her head off if we do," she said.

One hour later, Max woke up. "Who are you?" she asked us.

"Who do you think?" I asked in replied and Lily fell to the ground in laughing her head off.

"What did you two do to yourselves?" she asked, horrified, "Do you have any idea how much Nudge will talk when she sees you?"

"We were consdering to make our hair black. Be happy we didn't," said Lily still giggling a little bit.

"This is actually how we look like," I lied.

"Really?" she asked.

I shook my head and answered, "Actually when you first saw us, we were coming home from our last day of school so we weren't in disguise. Unless we're about to do something or get involved with something illegal, that is."

"Illegal?" asked Max.

"Yeah. We have enough evedience to get them tossed into a cell for about three centuries, literally," answered Lily.

"Look, I just wanted to say, thank you for helping us with everything," she said.

"No problem. We were going to have an uneventful summer if you hadn't falled out of the sky. Besides it's our nature to help people and right wrongs," I whispered softly knowing that Max would hear me.

"LILY, LIZA, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" shreaked Nudge as she woke up while waking everyone else up as well.

I cringed and Lily did the same thing. Max glared murderously at us. "What do you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"It's completly black. Yesterday's was bad enough but now all black. That's so unfashionable," she replied.

"Nudge, we don't care about fashion," I said with a sigh.

"Don't be so rude," muttered Lily with a poke at me.

"Oh, be quiet," I replied.

"Well? Wanna go destroy the school once and for all?" I asked with a bright smile after we had breakfast.

"Let's do this," murmured Lily.

We flew over to the school and I asked the flock, "Wanna see something funny?"

Without waiting for an answer I dropped out from the air and Lily followed me. She motioned the flock to watch but not do anything yet. I walked inside the school and said in a loud voice, "You are all arrested for doing illegal experiments on humans. Please put your hands behind your head and step forward." I showed them a fake police badge.

I have to say that the two scientists there had a quick reaction. They didn't even wonder how I got my hands on a police badge. Sadly it wasn't the reaction I wished for. One called for the others and flyboys while the other one shot at me. Lily darted forward and slammed two fingers into his pressure point. I did the same to the other one and we tied them both up. Lily had done her job and literally fried the pager's power and tossed a soundproof barrier around the room. I motioned for the flock to come in.

"You're police?" asked Fang.

"Nope. That's a fake badge. Don't ask," I replied cheerfully.

"Hold on," called Lily. She jogged over to a corner and picked up a small device that caused the soundproof barrier.

"Who are you people?" asked Max.

"We're Lily Stone and Liza Stone," said Lily, "nothing more nothing less."

"I never heard your surname before. Is it your real one?" she asked.

I nodded and pressed a finger to my lips. She got the message and got quiet.

"The flyboys are machines. They should have a device or something that controls them. Find the device and give it to Lily or me. If it's to big find us and tell us. Angel, we'll put down our barriers so you'll beable to get into our head. We'll find you. We should be able to use it to destroy the flyboys. Stay out of sight. If someone sees you, knock them out, tie them up, and hide the body. Try not to kill anyone," I ordered in a whisper as I gave them some rope. Now when I think of that time, it feels funny that I gave orders to people older than me.

I put down my barrier and we split and tried to find the device. I was careful to keep my supernatural thoughts behind a metal wall.

After fifteen minuets and sixteen seconds I heard Lily in my head. In extreme situations where every second counts we turn on our clock. _"I found it. Find my aura and you'll find me and the device. Let's hurry up. I'm trying to find the selfdestruct button but there are a lot of buttons." _

Auras are colors around everyone. Witches see auras on everyone. The auras tell their feelings and if they're supernaturals. We get use to is since we have to. Auras are different on every person. Everyone's aura is a different color. If the aura's dark it means they're feeling crappy feelings like sadness, anger, etc. If they're a supernatural, the dark aura can also mean that they don't have good itentions with their power(s). If the aura is light then it's the opposite. I hate saying evil since it just sound so weird.

When I got to the room, I saw what Lily meant. There were 537 buttons on it. My mind cacluated it exactly. Oh, I love being smart.

Lily pointed to the machine and pointed four fingers at me then six meaning that there were fourty-six buttons that might be the selfdestruct button. I signed to her in sign language as quick as possible why we couldn't press all of them. You're probably wondering why we don't use the soundproof device. Simple. We couldn't hear the people on the outside and it might backfire on us.

She replied that we might accdentically press a button that made the flyboys go crazy and slaughter everyone in sight. I gramanced. I casted a spell that allowed me to see the fourty-six buttons.

Finally finding possible one, I motioned to Lily to come here. I mouthed that the button would make the flyboys kill each other. She hesititated and put up one finger at me meaning wait. She sent out a thought to Angel to tell everyone to stay far away from all flyboys. She motioned to me to press the button. I did and heard gunfire. A scientist ran to this room to see the two of us in here. He opened his mouth to call out an alarm, but I had already knocked him out. Lily bound him and we left the room.

"Nudge," I gasped as I her her scream. I ran toward her aura and saw three scientists restraining her. I yanked out my gun and Lily did the same. "Put. Her. Down. Now," I ordered as I reached underneath my shirt to throw a knife at them. The scientists hesitated and Lily shot forward and tapped their meridian points. They fell to the ground and we tied them up.

"Ya 'kay?" I asked her worridly.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me yet," she whispered.

"Yet," I muttered.

_The flyboys are all gone_. I heard Angel say in my head.

"Okay, so now all we have to deal with are the scientists," I whispered to Lily and Nudge.

They nodded and we all went their separate ways. Now that the scientists had all heard Nudge's scream they knew that the flock was there. Just then Fang saw me and grabbed my hand. "Is Nudge okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and he sighed in relief.

**What Came After:**

The flock, Lily, and I knocked out and tied up the rest of the scientists. I got the video camaras' tapes. We dragged all the knocked out scientists and left them on the front of the school. Lily and I burned down the whole school into ashes. We wrote a letter to the police and left it on top of the tapes. I checked over the tapes to make sure that we left zero tapes that showed the flock.

We called the police and left an anonymous message that led them to the capture. Lily left a tiny camara that allowed us to see the scientists get taken into justice. The camara selfdistructed.

"Lily, Liza? Thanks for everything you've done for us," said Max as we got ready to part ways.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that we had to keep some secrets from you. So whatcha gonna do now?" I said.

"You know Jeb? The person I told you about? Well he wasn't there. Besides the voice told me that it wasn't over yet. I still have to save the world," she said.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. Take this," said Lily as she handed Max an envelope. Inside was the left over money and a letter from the two of us. "Don't forget us."

They flew away and we turned and flew away on the board as well. As we got back to our home in San Jose, we forgot one little detail as we saw Serena.

"LILY AND LIZA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?!" shouted Serena.

"Oops," we said in unison.

-_-

So how was the ending? I didn't really give anyone time to review so yeah. Please tell me what you thought of my story. I originally meant for the story to be longer, but then I had writer's block. I really don't like how some people who wait for months to update a single chapter so I tried to get ideas as quick as possible. I hope you read my sequel which is going to be called Spies and Knights don't Match. I've already started on chapter one or at least I'm going to as soon as I upload this chapter. Sadly, Max and the flock aren't going to be a major character but I might mention them a few times.

Now, what do all authors like?

well, I'll give you a clue.

it's that button

right

here.


End file.
